A Stronger Time
by darkangelwithlove
Summary: Sakura is now 15 years old and the war with Sound has ended. Sasuke has lost his body to Orochimaru. Sakura wants to go back and change it all; starting with the genin days. Can she do it? Find out! SASUXSAKU
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** DISCLAIMER! Hi! I do not own any of the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden characters in this story. All I own is the adding of the plot. Some of the plot is taken from the series it self so I am not claiming that I own it. Enjoy and Review!

**_Prologue_**

Sakura was in front of a tombstone tracing her fingers over the name "Uzumaki, Naruto, loving friend, brother, and boyfriend".

She looks over next to that headstone and sees the names of many of Rookie 9. Ino, was brutally killed by a dozen of Sound ninja. Ino was always her best friend. Even though they used to fight about Sasuke in the end, they really were like sisters.

Shikamaru was very brave in protecting Ino, but it the end he was killed along with her. He was the strategist of the team; he wasn't supposed to die, but his love for Ino made him do that.

Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi all died in the war with Sound. Sakura just sat in front of the tombstones with a blank expression on her face. She know she should blame herself, but she just couldn't help it. It was eating her inside, she almost wished that she could be dead with them (keyword: almost).

The thing that happened that she could barely handle was the fact that Sasuke's body was completely taken over by Orochimaru. She couldn't believe the sadistic eyes she saw on the battlefield.

_**Flashback:**_

_Sakura was healing multiple ninjas when she saw Sasuke with his bangs covering his face. He was much taller now and well-built. He was wearing a drak pair of pants, and a karate- like uniform with an Uchiha fan on the back (Like in Naruto Shippuden). "Sasuke-kun!, she exclaimed, "you finally decided to comeback and help!" _

_Then she head such a vile and scary cackle it ran a shiver down her spine. That laugh and voice was not Sasuke's, it was Orochimaru. Sasuke was no longer with them anymore he lost his soul to the vile beast standing right in front of her. _

_" It's too late know Miss Tsunade's pupil!"_

_Sakura felt like a coward but did the only thing she could think of she ran away. In the distance, she could still see that sadistic aura in his eyes and knew that she will never have the real Sasuke back again. _

_**End Flashback**_

'I wish I can change everything. I wish I was stronger.' She kept on thinking about this and chanting it over and over in her head.

Suddenly, a godlike baritone came from the skies "Sakura Haruno, undo all the mistakes that have been made and save the one that is in your heart." She opened her eyes in shock as she started to glow and bright color. After a few seconds all she remembered was a warm light before she completely blacked out.


	2. Where am I?

Where am I?

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! GET UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOU FIRST DAY OF BEING A NINJAAAAAAA!" , said her mom.

(Sakura's mind) _'What is that noise? I thought I am supposed to be next to a tombstone.'_ She wakes up and sees she in her old room, a place she hasn't been in for nearly three years because he parents were killed by Sound ninja a few weeks after Sasuke left.

Sasuke Uchiha, whenever she hears that name it just brings tears to her eyes, she doesn't know if she could stand seeing those eyes again. She sat up in her bed and walked to her full length mirror and what she saw made her scream bloody murder. Instead of a tall, muscled, strong looking kuniochi she saw a skinny, weak and short pink-haired girl.

She heard steps pounding up the stair and saw her mom in front of her. Sakura didn't know what to say when she saw somebody that died three years ago; she did the only thing that came to mind… she fainted.

She woke up to see a worried mother and father looking over at her. She asked, "What happened?" she asked?

" Oh sweetie thank god that you are ok I got so worried." "I thought you felt sick or something.", said her mom.

Sakura was finally able to take everything in that she had somehow come back to the past and she has to act like her old 12 year old self. " Mom! I am fine! Relax!"

"Today I am going to be a ninja!! I have to hurry to the Academy, you know I am never late!" , said Sakura in a fake cheerful voice. She got up from the floor and rushed her mom and dad out of the door and started to get ready. She looked at her closet of red dresses and knew that the dress would just get in the way. She found a sleeveless shirt with a Haruno crest on the back and a pair of biker shorts and slipped them on. She knew later she will definitely go to the store and get some more comfortable clothes that she could actually fight in. She took some bandages because she realized she had a tattoo with a strange shaped curling around her arms so she covered them. Finally, she took a kunai and cut her hair back to the shortness it was when she was fifteen.

She sped down the stairs happy she still has all her powers and grabbed a piece of toast saying " Sorry mom, big day, I'll see you late" "Love you!"

She passed by all the stores that were destroyed in the war and laughed when she saw Naruto and Iruka- sensei fighting over ramen at Ichiraku. She passed by Ino's house knowing that Ino won't be out for another good 20 minutes.

When she entered the Academy she slowed down to a walk to take everything she has missed in. The place looked much better than did does three years into the future

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_The last part of Konoha to go down was the Academy. The once proud building that she held deep in heart because this was where she was first assigned to become tema 7 with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi._

_What was worse was that it was "Sasuke" that had set the academy in flames until all that was left was a pile of ashes of where the once proud academy used to be. _

_"Why! What happened to you Sasuke? Why did you turn out like this? Is your soul still in there or are you that vile Orochimaru." "NANDE!!!!!!!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_:

Those memories were still so fresh in mind but she made a resolve that now that she was here she is going to change EVERYTHING and get Sasuke back.

She continued wandering aimlessly until she got to her old classroom.

When she opened the door, she thought she could handle going back in time but when she saw HIM her mind blank and who is this HIM it was known other than… Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Authors Note:**_ **What do you think? Do you think it is the younger Sasuke or older Sasuke? A bit creepy eh? I will update soon. Enjoy and Review!**


	3. The Renewal of Team 7

The Renewal of Team Seven

Sakura's POV:

When I saw him, Sasuke Uchiha my mind went blank. I didn't know what to do! I mean I know if I act like one of those crazy fangirls I am going to get massacred by that famous Uchiha Glare.

'_Ok calm down Sakura, what to do, what to do?'_

'_**I know why don't you go up to him and punch him in the face?'**_

'_Hey! Who the hell is this in my head, are you a jutsu from the future?'_

' _**No you baka! I am you Inner Self and I think we should teach Mister Hot Shot over there a lesson!!**__' _

'_What! Are you kidding me? I need him to like me not glare holes into me for the rest of my life!' _

'_**Geez! Ok sorry well I thought you might like to know Ino is standing right behind you…. And she think your giving goo-goo eyes to Uchiha over there'**_

END CONVERSATION WITH INNER 

"Well, well if it isn't forehead girl. What do you think that you are doing looking at my Sasuke-kun! You better not be thinking about asking him out Billboard Brow!"

' and all that was left was her bruised and battered body with Shikarmaru covering her in a loving embrace'

" INO-PIG! I am so sorry that I couldn't do anything. I wanted to help but they would wouldn't let me."

"Ok you Forhead freak what in hell's name are you talking about???"

'_**Oi Sakura if you haven't remembered we are in the PAST'**_

'_OWWWWWW!!! Sorry I tend to get a bit emotional.'_

"Ino, sorry I had a-a n-nightmare, that's it! A nightmare."

INO POV:

_'What is that girls' problem? Maybe she is trying to get my Sasuke-kun! But, she cut her hair so maybe he likes short hair? And what is with the new outfit. I knew it! She is trying to impress my Sasuke-kun grrrrrrrrrr……_

She heard Sakura say something but she only caught the end " …. I am giving up on Sasuke, you can have him."

This now shocked Ino to no end. She has been fighting with Sakura since both of them were around the age of 7 for Sasuke. Now that she thinks about it, she really did miss being friends with Sakura.

"Really Sakura? You not kidding?", I asked. She just gave me a nod and a smile that she used to give me when we were friend. I really missed that smile it always made me happy inside.

END INO POV:

GENERAL POV:

After Sakura finished talking with Ino she heard a very loud noise saying " SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" (you can guess this is Naruto of course :) ) , " Do you wanna sit with me?

Sakura froze when he saw the knucklehead that she loved like a brother…

_**Flashback:**_

_"Naruto!! Come on you baka stay with me! You are not going to die! Kyuubi what are you doing??! Why aren't you helping him." , Sakura was crying in complete anguish when she saw the bloody form of her teammate. _

" _Don't cry Sakura-chan, you weren't meant to cry." He said trying to give his trademark grin. _

" _I am going to save you Naruto, what am I supposed to tell Hinata??" _

"_Good-bye Sakura-chan…….." and he died with a smile on his face. _

_**End Flashback:**_

She just took a deep breath and said with a smile on her face, "Sure Naruto!" Naruto was amazed that she would ever want to sit with him of all people, but he based it on that he became a ninja.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, sit between me and teme over there I don't was his stupid to rub off on me.", Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sure Naruto", she said with a smile on her face. She sat between Naruto and Sasuke feeling a bit uncomfortable. She saw that Naruto was blushing while talking to her and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

After a while she felt an ominous aura; she turns to her right and sees that there is a huge group of girls glaring at her and Naruto.

"HEY FORHEAD GIRL! GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN.", said Ami the president on the Sasuke fan-club ( I know it was Ino and Sakura but I don't want to bash those characters)

"Hey who said he was yours Ami, you may be the leader but you can't have him." , said one of the random fangirls. Then the rest of fangirls were agreeing with her and started to fight over who could have Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to them with a dark look on his face and said, "Urusai, I will not go out with any of you!" The girls didn't pay attention to what he was saying, they were just happy he was talking to them. Then they started arguing who he was talking to and push Naruto into Sakura and Sakura turned to face Sasuke in the next second was pushed into him and KISSED him!

'_Omg, I am kissing Sasuke! What the hell! OMG OMG OMG OMG'_

'_**Yea girl there is that lip action we have been waiting for.'**_

'_Not you again! Just go away would ya?'_

'_**Fine, fine just finish up the girls are looking murderous.'**_

SASUKE POV:

'Why can't those girls just shut up!' He finally decided to just tell them to shut up.

After he did they still didn't shut up. He saw that the baka bumped into Sakura and Sakura bumped into him right on the lips!

'THE HELLLL???' But, then again it was not an unpleasant feeling.'

GENERAL POV:

They finally broke apart, both with huge blushes on their face and turned away from each other. The fangirls were about to give Sakura a piece of their minds (if they actually have one lol) but then Iruka-sensei came in telling them all to settle down and get into their seats.

"Class I am now assigning you your teams so listen carefully", said Iruka.

"Team 1 is…. Team 2… Team 3…Team 4…Team 5…Team 6…Team 7 is Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno (Sakura had a small smile on he face when Naruto was cheering), and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT!", said nearly the entire female and a couple of male population in the class.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuga Hinata, and Shino (forgot his last name)… Team 9 is … and Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji, Shikamaru Nara."

"Ah man why do I gotta be with lazy ass and food boy over here?"

The students started to leave when only there was Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were left and the door opened and entered…

_**Authors Note:**_ **Well it was a lot longer right? Did you like it? Review and Enjoy. **


	4. Meet Your Sensei

Meet Your Sensei

DUN DUN DUN….(enter Kakashi)

"Ok kids meet me at the roof top in five minutes", he said.

The three of them were puzzled and inside Sakura was glad Naruto didn't try to do the eraser trick on Kakashi because she doesn't want all of them to look like a bunch of idiots in front of him.

"Hey teme! I'll race you to the top." Sasuke knowing that he couldn't back off a challege just smirked and started sprinted out of the classroom. Naruto stood dumbstruck for a moment before sprinting away himself screaming profanities that were not to come out of a 12 year olds mouth.

With a sigh Sakura stood up from where she was sitting, went outside and ran up the wall landing skillfully on the roof in one fluent motion.

Kakashi, surprised that she was the first one here asked her how she got here so fast; she simply replied " I climbed up the wall."

A few minutes later came Naruto and Sasuke running through the door both with red face's from running up to the roof. They started arguing at who came first until they noticed Sakura was sitting on the steps with a small smile on her face.

"How did you get here before us?", they asked in unison. She gave a small laugh and replied in a serene voice, "I ran up the wall with my chakra" she said.

They looked at her with a mixed expression, looked at each other and shrugged theirs shoulders. Both of them took a side next to Sakura and Sasuke knew she wasn't fangirly anymore so he new he didn't need to isolate himself from her.

"Alright now that, that is over with, let's start some introductions… just tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything else you can think of.", said Kakashi. "Alright let's start with… Blondy over there." , he said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto ignored that comment and said, "The name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I like ramen, training and playing pranks. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen, cocky people, people who think they are better than you and teme over there. When I grow up I wanna be the Hokage; that is my dream. He said with a satisfied smile. Sasuke just gave him a glared and looked the other way. Sakura just gave a small smile in response.

"All right next, is Pinky over there.", he said. Sakura gave him an evil smile and said in a sickly sweet voice "Call me Pinky one more time, and I'll take a kunai cut of your balls and shove em up your ass. OK?"

Kakashi just sweat- dropped and knew he would lose his life if he said that again. Sasuke was looking at Sakura with an unreadable expression and Naruto was looking at her in awe.

"Anyways, Konnichiwa, My name is Haruno, Sakura. I like training, learning new medical nin jutsus, taijustsus, hanging out with friends, shopping, strawberries, and the list goes no. I don't like snakes, evil pedophiles, people who are mean to my friends, traitors, backstabbers, and a certain person who broke my heart. My dream is to kill a certain man, if he can be called one and to help my friends achieve their dreams. I also want to follow in the steps of Tsunade-sama and be the best medic-nin Konoha has. She concluded with a small sad smile that could break anyone's heart.

Kakashi was surprised that someone like her would have so much turmoil in her life. His team was getting more interesting by the second. " Alright, and Mister Emo over there, your last."

" Hn". " Uchiha, Sasuke, I don't have many likes and dislikes and I do not need share them with you. I don't have a dream but an ambition… I want to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sakura just looked at him with a small sad smile and turned away.

"Well that wasn't melodramatic or anything." , said Kakashi in a chibi form (this is for you sakura-hime-cha)

Sasuke just glared and turned away with a little pout! (Yay chibi Sasuke)

"Well that's great, see you all tomorrow on Training Ground 7. You have to pass the exam I give you so good luck . And remember don't eat breakfast. 6 am sharp!" He poofed out leaving the three of them there to contemplate what he said.

'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, !!!'(Guess who)

'I have to try and get these two knuckle-heads to work together!' , though Sakura

'Hn a test eh? We'll see how hard it is', Sasuke said with a small smirk on his face.

The three of them looked at each other said there good-byes and went their separate ways.

What will await them tomorrow? We'll see!!

_**Authors Note:**_** What do you think? Sorry it took so long. The Bell Test is coming up soon. Yay Sakura!! **


	5. The Classic Bell Test

The Classic Bell Test

The next morning around 5 a.m. you could see three children walking towards the classic training ground almost dead on their feet. They were so tired they didn't even bother saying hi.

Naruto grabbed onto Sakura's arm and started sleeping on it. (totally a chibi Naru moment). Sakura looked like she was ready to kill him because he was drooling.

4 grueling torturous hours later (a.k.a. 9 a.m.)

"Good morning, sorry I am late…" , Kakashi started off

" Let me guess you got lost on the road of life, or no wait a black cat passed you, care to enlighten us Kaka-sensei?" , asked Sakura with a sarcastic demeanor.

Kakashi just gave her a look with his one eye visible and then turned to the rest of them. By this time Naruto was already awake with I nice big bump on his head thanks to everybody's favorite kunochi Sakura.

"Alright since all of you are here, we are going to put you through a test to see if you guys can actually qualify as being ninja" , he said.

" It is a bell test I have two bells with me now the object of the test is to get the bell's from me before the timer rings. Those who get them will not be sent back to the academy; the person who doesn't get a bell will not get lunch, will be tied to the post, and will be sent back to the academy so good luck."

" OHHHHHHHHHH YEAH LETS GO" , hollered Naruto as he charged at Kakashi. Instead of actually doing anything Kakashi grabs Naruto twists him around leaving him defenseless.

"First rule of being a ninja, never be impatient. I haven't said you can start yet.", he said with a smile. Naruto just turned away with the huff and pouted.

"Alright then ready… and start!" With that the kids hid in different areas on the training ground.

Sakura knew that they are going to need to work together. She knew where Sasuke was and she knew that Naruto was gonna try something stupid. So with her speed she flashed toward Naruto before he started spouting nonsense and took him to where Sasuke.

"Ok you knuckleheads, if you haven't understood yet, the object of this test is to work as a team. That is why we were put into groups of three.", Sakura said

"Hn" " You all will be in my way I do not need a weak girl and a morons help" , Sasuke said as he started to turn and leave.

Sakura just gave him a glare due to the weak comment and knew being stubborn was the answer in this. Instead she looked at Naruto and gave him a look and he agreed to do as she say.

"Sasuke look I am NOT weak and I don't give a shit what you want but we need to work as a team do you get it! " , Sakura whispered with a glare on her face.

Sasuke stared at her for a good 5 seconds and then decided to do what she says because maybe just maybe she can do something to help him defeat his brother. Sakura smiled that he finally agreed.

" Ok so all we have to do is find his weakness", said Sakura " and I think I have an idea at what it is" , she said with an evil glint in her eye.

So she was whispering her ideas to them an slowly they all had the same glint in their eyes are were excited to trick their sensei.

Kakashi- sensei was waiting for them and was just reading his book. After sometime he decided he should actually look for them and get this over with. He was about to go and sense them when he saw Naruto in front of him pointing a finger at.

" I am going to be Hokage one day! I can take you on!!!" , Naruto said as he started to charge at him. Naruto smiled and when Kakashi punched him he poofed away.

He was shocked that he could not see through Naruto's Kage- Bushin. Then Sakura came in front of him and said Kaka-sensei and said " Guess what, I think your gonna need you Sharingan to defeat me" as she charged at him with chakra filled fists

He quickly dodged knowing that would be very dangerous if he was punching with the much chakra. He knew that Sakura had great charkra control but not this great.

Sakura missed Kakashi on purpose knowing this was all part of the plan and "accidentally" punched the ground creating a mini- earthquake with her inhumane strength.

In the shadows, Naruto and surprisingly even Sasuke was impressed by her amazing strength. She really was something else.

She quickly threw a kunai at Kakashi and disappeared in the shadows. This was the sign that Sasuke was waiting for.

He then sent a barrage of kunai's at Kakashi so he doesn't try and focus on the book.

" Sensei," he said " Do you know what happens in the end of that book??" , asked Sasuke well….

' No he is going to spoil the book!!' Kakashi thought 'dammit I can still copy his mouth with the Sharingan' Kakashi closed his eyes and covered his ears (during that time Sasuke and Naruto swiped the bells)

Kakashi opened his eyes to find that the three of them were standing in front of him Sasuke and Naruto having a bell in each other their hands.

" Well congratulations Naruto and Sasuke you guys can become ninja and Sakura must go back to the academy" , he said.

"NO, its either all of us or none of us, we are a team, and without Sakura's plan and everyone's skills, even if one of us is a teme were will not abandon our teammates" , Naruto said

"Hn", was Sasuke's nod in agreement.

"WELLLLL THEN……………………… YOU

Dun dun dun (cue dramatic effects and music)

PASS !"

**Authors Note**: **Well?? Sorry for the late update school has been a killer. I will try to update sooner next time!! Please Enjoy and Review!!**


	6. Our First Mission

Our First Mission???

It has been a one month since the bell test and Team 7 has been stuck doing many different D- rank missions. They have weeded gardens, taken dogs for walks, and even had to baby sit annoying brats. Currently they are chasing after a delinquent …

"Sakura to team, I am at point B and have located the target…" (mission impossible music in the background)

"Hn, Sasuke at point C, have located the direction and area of said target…"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!! At point A and is chasing after the target…"

"Baka Naruto!", whispered Sakura "don't scream! And what the hell are you doing going after the target you'll scare it away!"

"Hn"… (we can all guess who that is)

Naruto ignores Sakura's complaining and ends up catching the delinquent… A … CAT! Naruto now is just grinning with multiple scratches on his face screaming that the mission is complete and how he is in pain. The group starts walking back to the Hokage's Tower to report to the 3rd Hokage.

At Hokage Tower:

" Oi Old Man! Mission Complete!", Naruto screamed.

The feudal lord's (big) wife came to get her cat. "O Cupcake sweetheart that goodness your ok! Mommy was soooo worried about you!" She kept on squishing the cat against herself saying how she missed him and so on.

Naruto started laughing and whispered to his two other teammates " I can understand why the cat would try to escape but I must say it serves him right."

Sakura just shook her head and giggled a bit whilst Sasuke had a small smirk on his face indicating that he agreed as well. During this time Kakashi was reporting what happened then the Sandaime cleared his throat as he was about to speak.

"Congratulations team 7 for completing you mission. There are a couple of options next. You can weed the lord's garden baby sit for the Urahaha family da—"

"NO NO NO NO NO, I am sick of doing all of these stupid missions we have been genins for a month I want a real mission!! Like saving a beautiful princess or slaying a dragon!", screamed Naruto as he sat down and pouted like a small child.

" Naruto! You can't talk to the Sandaime like that your only genin and genin get to do D rank missions only", said Iruka.

"Unfortunetely I have to agree with the dobe here, he may be an idiot but he makes a good point."

SAKURA'S POV:

'_I listen to what everyone's saying and I remember this mission from long ago. Sasuke will finally get his Sharingan and would nearly have to pay for his life with this. I also want to try and save Haku and Zabuza; they really were not bad people'_

'_**I agree with you, you should let this mission happen at all costs those two were really good people' **_

END SAKURA'S POV

"I to agree that we should get a real mission" , said Sakura even though she does not know if this is a good idea or not.

The Sandaime is quiet and in his mind speculating what they were asking him to give them… after a moment he got ready to speak.

"Alright then, enough of this bickering, I will let you have a different mission, but—if you fail; you will continue on the D-rank missions until I see fit for you to qualify for higher missions"

All of them agreed silently and for once Naruto was silent as well happy that he has a chance to prove himself.

"Alright then", the Sandaime said "You will be guarding—" The Sandaime was cut off when the door was slammed open and a old man looking as though he was drunk came through and finished the sentence by saying… --me"

He looked at the group of ninjas and said "I am going to be guarded by a group of snot nosed brats? They all look retarded easily the shrimp in the middle"

Naruto started laughing and looking around to see who was in the middle when he realized it was him. He glared at the man and was about to retort when Sakura took a shuriken and got the beer bottle out of the man's hand.

"I would appreciate it if you do not degrade my teammates, _sir." _ , Sakura said coldly while glaring at him.

Kakashi calmed her down and looked at the man with a calm but serious expression "You do not have to worry because I will be there as well, but I cannot ensure your safety if you foul mouth my team. They are very protective of each other." (YAH HEARTS FOR TEAM 7)

The man was so surprised and slightly scared but cleared his throat so he can introduce himself "My name is Tazuna the great bridge builder and you will be escorting me to the Land of Waves."

The three ninja nodded if affirmation and they all went in different directions knowing they had to meet up at the front gate of the village in twenty minutes. Kakashi just flashed a peace sign and left as well to get prepared for the mission.

SAKURA'S HOUSE

'Alright lets see, scrolls, medic gloves, medicine, lets see if I remember correctly Kaka-sensei will get really tired so I will bring my special medicine I created to heal the overwork from the Sharingan'

' _**DON'T! FORGET this is a very important mission Sasuke gets the Sharingan. Also what about Haku and Zabuza? They should'nt have died'**_

'I am going to talk Haku and tell him I know what will happen. He did not deserve to die. About Sasuke, I think he needs to go through this experience, if it becomes worse than before then I am going to help this time. I WONT BE LEFT BEHIND.'

Inner Sakura didn't respond but Sakura knew she was with her, I mean common! It was her mind thinking about all of this.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

" YAHOOO!!! I am going on my first mission!! Now I need to bring RAMEN!! Ramen is my life I must pray to the ramen gods that all my ramen will be ok!"

Naruto in holy clothes (the one priests and priestess in the old Japan time wore) in front of a big shrine with ramen as he says his prayers…

(GROUP SWEATDROP THERE)

SASUKE'S APARTMENT

'Hn, this is all I should need. Which reminds me since when did Sakura get so strong? Hn… I cant let her get ahead of me I must defeat Itachi', he thought angrily

He finished packing and started to head out for the mission.

AT THE GATE:

"Damn the lazy ass Kaka-sensei if he is not here in 2 minutes I am going to—"

"What exactly are you planning on doing to me, hmmm Sakura?", answered the man of the hour Kakashi himself.

"I was just going to give you a big hug and say I missed to dearly" Kakashi just rolled his eyes while Sasuke hid a smirk and Naruto started laughing. Tazuna on the other hand was confused and cleared his throat.

They stopped laughing/ smirking and Kakashi started to lead everybody out of the gates.

For a couple of hours it was very quite and everyone just kept and eye out for anything suspicious while they were walking by a puddle Sakura remember that two ninjas came out of there.

She acted casual and walked up to Kaka-sensei who also noticed it. She said to him in the purposely loud voice "Isn't it strange for there to be a puddle when there was no rain?"

Not even a split second later two ninjas came out decked out in many different sharp objects ready to attack.

" Team protect the bridge builder NOW!" , screamed Kakashi. The team complied and formed a triangle around him ready incase anything happens on of the ninja wrapped there chains around Kakashi and then Kakashi was "killed".

Naruto was so shocked by what happened that he went into a trance and did not know what to do. Sasuke came in front of him and blocked the other ninja coming at them as Sakura picked up the bridge builder and brought him to safety.

She was about turn around when she heard a "LOOK OUT" and she dodged unconsciously and made sure the bridge builder was safe. She turned around with a fierce look on her face and attack the man head on.

She put chakra in her fist and the man flew into the tree seeming unconscious. The other man saw what happened to his comrade and made a clone to fight Sasuke.

Sasuke now distracted by the clone failed to see the real ninja creeping behind Sakura just before he was about to choke her with his chain…

**Authors Note: ****Sorry it took so long to update! I know I left you at a cliffy but I will try to update sooner. I hope you like the story so far! Plz review and give any suggestions you'd like I am totally open to her em' THANKS! **


	7. We are Team 7

Sasuke now distracted by the clone failed to see the real ninja creeping behind Sakura just before he was about to choke her with his chain…

Sakura wasn't able to make it in time. Luckily Naruto finally got out of his stupor and stopped the ninja from fatally injuring Sakura. Sakura, who was about to attack said enemy ninja was surprised that Naruto actually stopped it considering he did not do it last time in the past life. Nevertheless, she was really proud of him.

"Naruto, YOU DID IT!", Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke on the other hand let go of the breath he had been hold trying to attempt to keep his cool. (Attempting but failing miserably) Sakura looked over at Sasuke and was glad that he seemed fine.

Kakashi finally came out of his hiding spot and commended his students mentally on really working together and was glad Naruto got over his fear.

"Naruto I am really proud of you. You proved that you are not just a child and Sasuke good job nothing less expected from you. Sakura I am surprised but glad. You guys are really becoming one team that I can say I am proud of". The students were shocked at this due to the fact that Kakashi spoke this much and he was actually commending them.

The ninja that tried to kill Sakura and the other ninja were tied to a tree curtesy of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Ne Kaka-sensei, why did they attack us?" Kakashi sweat dropped t the new nickname from Sakura and said "These ninjas were hired by someone to kill the bridge-builder, this has become too serious of a mission for rookie genin to handle." Then he faced Tazuna and said, "I am sorry but we must leave"

Naruto on the other hand did not like a word he was hearing and said, "NO, we have come all the way here and there is no use turning back. Every one of us on this team deserves a chance and the old man needs our help"—ALL OF A SUDDEN

Sakura felt a very familiar chakra and yelled "DUCK" A giant sword came whizzing through merely inches away from cleanly slices their heads. When it went back to the owner Kakashi ordered Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to form a defensive triangle around Tazuna.

"This is not child play anymore; in front of us is Zabuza, a member of mist. He is no match for you. I refuse to let anyone of you die!" Sakura wanted to object him but she felt Haku's chakra and decided to make a quick trip that would prevent quite a few deaths. So she made a clone of herself inconspicuously and left. The other two were not that good at detecting chakra and did not notice.

WITH SAKURA

Sakura went through the trees and found Haku with his mask on. She was lost in the memories of what had happened back then and had to stop for a moment. Haku, on the other hand noticed her immediately and began to question her.

"Who are you and how did you detect me", said Haku. Sakura snapped out of her trance and answered with a coy smile "I have my ways. Now you should be the one telling me why you and your little friend are out for blood." Her eyes started to turn a dark navy as her words became more spiteful.

Haku was shocked and scared that this weak little girl had such a cruel voice and in responded " Z-Zabuza-a must k-k-kill you guys because y-y-y-you help the bridge builder" Sakura who comes out of anger from his stuttering was wondering why he sounded scared as she wasn't aware what happened to her in her trance.

"Are you okay," she asked. She then remembered that she blanked out for a little bit and said, "I know you want to kill me and my teammates but I don't think this is the way you can save Zabuza. There are other ways. We can work together to defeat Gato. Won't you consider it?"

Haku still shocked at the whole change in personality just nodded his head which got a beautiful smile from Sakura. She was thrilled and hugged him leaving in a flash. Haku not sure what to do decided to worry about it later.

SAKURA POV

'I better hurry knowing those boys they must have got themselves into trouble already. They truly are one of a kind, my boys'

'**Tell me about it, they give me a heart attack every time, but you gotta admit Sasuke is much better this time for some reason. Hmmmm he is still delicious. SOOOO HOT'**

'INNER, please shut up you are annoying me. Like seriously even I feel like a turn off. No wonder he treated me like the plague. But, I guess you are right we should go'

**Inner mentally nods and they quickly switch with Sakura's clone. **

NORMAL POV

Sakura's clone is still next to the bridge builder and Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Zabuza because Kakashi is in the water prison. "Shit!" , said Sakura "You can't leave them alone for even a minute" She quickly makes clones of herself with chakra in them to effectively protect the bridge builder and goes to help the boys.

Sasuke sees Sakura coming and warns her, "Don't come Sakura, it's too dangerous" Sakura just ignores him and continues to go forward. Seeing as she has fought him before she decided to have a little fun.

"Oi, fat ass! How are you today; can't fight little children. What has mist been teaching these days tsk, tsk!" , says Sakura as she starts to laugh. Kakashi-sensei just slaps his head, Sasuke is looking at Sakura like she wants to die, and Naruto couldn't help it and just starts laughing so hard tears started to come out of his eyes.

The worst was Zabuza, his playful smile of enjoyment changed into someone who was ready to slaughter. Without warning, he began to attack slicing Sakura in half…. When BAM! It was just a clone and Zabuza couldn't sense her at all.

'Where is that stupid little girl' , wondered Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke came up with a plan to free Kakashi as the real Zabuza and not the clone that went after Sakura still held him prison. Sakura who was actually a few dozen trees away knew what the boys were planning and decided to come up with her own to keep the clone and the real Zabuza distracted.

Naruto took out a giant shuriken from his pouch and hand it over to Sasuke who made it surround with fire and with one leap threw it at the real Zabuza effectively forcing him to let go of the prison and Kakashi used that split second to escape and keep a safe distance between him and Zabuza.

Sakura also took care of the clone which was no problem at all. Haku, who was still watching from the trees knew he could not convince Zabuza to just stop there so he purposefully threw to senbon into his neck so as to put him in a temporary death state.

Haku then revealed his position saying "Thankyou for all you have done but this body must now be disposed of as it holds too many secrets of the Mist" With that, Haku disappeared with only uttering two words: "I agree".

The rest of Team 7 besides Sakura were confused but they shrugged it off and helped Tazuna to his home. Sakura just smiled and was glad that Haku reconsidered because she really did value both of them.

Without another moment Team 7 began their journey to the village to get some well deserved rest. When they were walking Sakura realized something, Sasuke was only able to get the sharingan because of the fight with Haku. Cursing herself for forgetting that she knew that now she will have to fight them. Now she prayed that Haku could not convince Zabuza to not fight because she knew that this fight was a huge stepping stone for Team 7 that they all had to overcome.

'I guess I know what I have to do' thought Sakura. She nodded to herself and began to think of a plan…


End file.
